Gift Wrap
by Cerulean Dreams
Summary: Finished This Christmas Tomoyo gets a gift from Nakuru and Spinel…and it’s Eriol..literally! xD ET fluff fic ] R&R plz!
1. Neighbors

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. All belongs to the great Clamp. 

A/N: This is my short fluff fic for Christmas. Hope you enjoy and drop a review. ^_^

Summary: This Christmas Tomoyo gets the ultimate gift…and it's not an inanimate object. ^^ E+T fluff fic

_Italics_: thoughts

(parenthesis): my inputs (if any)

**Gift Wrap**  
by Cerulean Dreams

Chapter one: Neighbors

A young lady with silky raven hair watched as the snow fell below, falling and falling away just like she had once been. Daidouji Tomoyo had been sad for quite a while, for her best friend had left her in Japan while she went to Hong Kong with a certain former rival. But now she was okay; now she was soaring high once again. 

As the plane maneuvered above the clouds to avoid the snow, Tomoyo sighed and averted her gaze from the enticing snowfall. Slowly, she drifted to sleep, only awaking a few hours later when the plane had landed. 

"All passengers please empty out your compartments and proceed in an orderly fashion to exit the aircraft," came the attendant's voice over the microphone. 

Exiting, Tomoyo was greeted by a flight attendant welcoming her to England, and her driver, who took her luggage. Soon, they were off to her home in London, which her mother bought on an earlier business trip. For the next two weeks, it would be hers.

.:Flashback:.

"Mother, may please go to London, England? Please? I really need to get away, and London is just perfect. Something's drawing me there. Please?" Tomoyo begged.

"Well, it's pretty far away. Christmas is only a week away. Do you really want to spend it alone? I know I have that business trip and I can't spend it with you, but what about your friends? What about Sakura-san or Li-san?" Sonomi reasoned with her daughter.

Tomoyo winced subtly at the sound of those two names, for they were exactly what she had to get away from. It was painful for her to see the two in bliss while she watched from afar with wistful eyes. "No, I want to spend Christmas in London. Sakura-san and Li-san are having their own Christmas together. I'll be fine. Really. So may I go?" She gave her mother the puppy face pout; nothing could wear her down quite like the puppy face pout.

"Well…alright. You may go," she gave in slowly. "But, I'm sending ten body guards with you."

"Ten??" Tomoyo echoed. "Ten? I was thinking more along the lines of…say two? Or three?"

"No, it's not safe for you! I'm sending ten."

"But…what a compromise? How about five?"

"Well…alright. I'm trusting you, so you had better behave, and take care of yourself. If anything happens, you're coming right back, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will. Yay! Thank you so much!!" she squealed in joy, squeezing her mom in a tight thankful hug.

*

When she told Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of her friends, of course they were thoroughly disappointed, but nothing would stop her from going. She had told them, "I'll call you once I get to my home in London." 

.:End Flashback:.

Opening the door to the house, it was all Tomoyo could do but gaze in wonder. "Wow," she mouthed. 

"Is there a problem, Miss Tomoyo?" a bodyguard asked.

"No, not at all. It's magnificent. Mother told me all about it, but this is just…wow."

Tomoyo walked up to her room and jumped onto the luxurious bed, sighing happily. Looking to the side, she found a lamp and a clock placed neatly on a drawer. When she opened the drawer, she found a photo of her mother and Nadeshiko smiling happily at a park. Tomoyo instantly threw it back in and closed it, for it reminded her of Sakura.

Hmm, suddenly I'm in the mood for chocolate chip cookies. I know, I'll bake some cookies to take my mind off things. 

Bouncing back downstairs to the kitchen, she pulled out all the necessary ingredients from the cabinets. But alas, the sugar was missing. _Now how am I supposed to bake cookies without sugar?_

Deciding to borrow some from the neighbors, she informed her bodyguards and left, bringing along a cup.

Wow, this neighborhood is really nice. I wonder how the people are around here. Climbing up the stairs in a graceful glide, Tomoyo reached the door and rung the doorbell. Hmm…why does this seem so familiar? I've never been here before… 

.:*:.

Loud crashes resounded around the mansion. "Nakuru-san! Look what you did! Get that sugar away from me!!" Spinel yelled.

"But I want to play with you!" Nakuru cried energetically. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. 

"Nakuru-san and Spinel Sun, please calm down and answer the door," came the voice of the one and only Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"I'll get it!!" Nakuru screamed. She swung the door open with great force and enthusiasm. 

"Hi—" Tomoyo began.

"TOMOYO-SAN!!!!" Nakuru squealed, glomping Tomoyo and spilling the cup of sugar in her hand all over Tomoyo. Her hair was now a frosty mass, dark purple strands peeking out here and there.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Tomoyo-san!! It's just so great to see you again!" Nakuru cried.

"It's okay. It's funny 'cause I came here to borrow a cup of sugar."

"But you were expecting it in a cup rather than on you, am I right?" came Eriol's smooth voice from behind. 

"H-Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo said, disbelievingly. Seeing this 'moment' between them, Nakuru quietly snuck away to watch from a hiding spot.

"Hai. It's nice to see you again, Daidouji-san."

"Nice to see you too." Memories flooded into her mind.

"Sorry for the mess. Why don't you come in? You can change while I wash your clothes in the washing machine."

"No, it's fine. I'm staying next door, so I can just go home to change."

"What about your cup of sugar?"

"Yes, I'd like a new cup please."

"Sure, but are you by any chance baking cookies?"

"Actually, I am. Why?"

"Well, I was just about to bake some too. Would you like to clean up and come back here to bake cookies together?"

"Sure. See you in a few minutes," she replied, turning on her heel while her hair swung around, giving Eriol a waft of her intoxicating scent. 

As Tomoyo came up the steps once again after a few minutes, Eriol welcomed her in.

"Wow, you have a very lovely home, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Thanks." As they entered the kitchen, they found sugar everywhere; pots and pans were also scattered about. Eriol sweatdropped. "Uh, heh heh. Please excuse the mess."

Tomoyo giggled lightly. "Obviously the work of Nakuru-san trying to stuff Spinel with sugar, huh?"

He chuckled. "Yep. She never fails to leave a clue behind."

As they began mixing the ingredients together, loud noises were heard outside; right along with Nakuru's squeals.

"Uh, should we go check on them?" Tomoyo asked, a little worried.

"Oh don't worry about it. Happens everyday," Eriol replied with a grin. 

*

Popping the tray into the oven, the duo began fingering the cookie dough around the bowl. 

"You like to do this too, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"Yea, I do this all the time. I should be surprised that you do this."

"Well, mother doesn't like me doing this, but it's fun…and she's not here." She giggled.

"You know, you looked kinda nice with powdery white hair," Eriol said, referring to when Nakuru spilled the sugar on her. He had on an impish grin.

"What are you saying?" Tomoyo inquired, returning the mischievous grin.

"I'm saying this!!" he cried, dumping the bag of flour on her.

She squealed in laughter. "Oh yea? You'd look pretty cute with powdery white hair too!" She grabbed the bag of sugar and poured it all over him, streaking his clothes and hair.

Giving out a boyish cry, Eriol seized the brown sugar for reinforcement. And that was how the great ingredient fight began. Somewhere, in the mists of it all, Tomoyo had mistakenly thrown an egg at Eriol. "Oops." She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him with egg dripping down his face and a cracked eggshell sitting atop his now multicolored hair.

"You're gonna get it now, Daidouji-san!" he cried playfully, bombarding her with ten eggs simultaneously.

Squeals laughter followed. 

.:+:.

On the other side of the kitchen door, Nakuru was secretly watching the entire scene. "Suppi-chan, come here!"

"Who's Suppi-chan?" came Spinel's reply.

"Suppi-chan!! Just come here! It's Eriol-sama! Look at how happy he is!"

For the sake of its master, Spinel flew over to peek in on them as well. "Looks like a friendly game to me."

"It's more than that…at least I think it is."

"So what if it is?"

"If it is, then we have to get them together of course!"

"Why don't you mind your own business for once and let them handle it?"

"Because we have to help them! This could be our Christmas gift to them!"

"Getting them together for Christmas?"

"Yea. It'll be the best Christmas ever!"

"I suppose…"

.:+:.

Back inside the kitchen, Eriol and Tomoyo were now lying on the flour, sugar, butter, chocolate chip, salt, vanilla, and egg coated floor, making sugar/flour angels, waving their arms and legs (instead of snow). The pair had a goofy smile, giggling and chuckling.

"Wow, I think this has been the best cookie baking experience I've ever had," Tomoyo said, still working on her sugar/flour angel.

"Ditto. You know, you should come over to bake cookies more often." He turned to her and smiled.

"Maybe I will," she replied, grinning back. "Lets see how our sugar/flour angels look." Tomoyo jumped up, overlooking her completed angel. 

Eriol followed suit and gazed at their angels lying together. He chuckled. "We should take a picture."

"Why don't we?"

"Sure. I'll get the camera." Grabbing his new digital camera, he poised it. But then he noticed something missing in the picture. He bent down to write 'Eriol + Tomoyo' in the sugar/flour, then took the picture. "Perfect."

Tomoyo smiled at it when he showed it to her. "Picture perfect." She noticed the '+' between their names, and couldn't help but grin a little wider.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Although he really thought it was perfect, he couldn't help thinking, _Why__ did I put the '+' between our names?_ He couldn't answer his own question. 

_Ding_—the sound of the oven.

"Hey, the cookies are ready." Tomoyo opened the oven door, taking in the smell of freshly baked cookies. "Mmm. I think they're done."

As Eriol took the tray out with mittens, Tomoyo noticed the clock; it was getting late, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Is something wrong?" Eriol asked.

"Huh? Oh, just looking at the clock."

"Do you need to leave?"

"Oh, not just yet."

"Great. Wanna stay for dinner? We could order pizza and watch a movie. I just rented 'Pirates of the Caribbean' (great movie, but I don't own that either ^^)."

"Sure," she answered delightedly. "We have some catching up to do too."

"Got that right. You've certainly changed since the last time I saw you; you're even more beautiful and delightful."

She giggled. "I'm charmed. You've changed, yourself; more handsome and fun."

"Really? You have a way with words." He chuckled while she giggled. "Let's go start that movie, shall we?"

"Sure. You start it and I'll order the pizza."

"Okay. The phone's over there."

*

The pair sat on the couch watching previews.

"Would Nakuru-san and Spinel-san like to watch too?"

"I asked them while you were still ordering; Spinel-san's reading and Nakuru-san is busy calling Touya. She's still trying to get him under the mistletoe by Christmas." Colorful laughter followed from the two.

"Well good luck to her," Tomoyo giggled.

"Yea, she'll need it," he replied with equal amusement.

As the movie began, the duo quieted down and averted their attention to it. Moments later, the doorbell rang: the pizza guy. 

"I'll get it," Eriol said, retrieving his wallet and hopping off the couch. After paying for the pizza, buffalo wings, and soda, he rushed back to the sofa, not wanting to miss any part of the movie. "What'd I miss?" he asked as he set the food on the coffee table. 

"Not much. The pirates are still raiding the village. Two pirates are trying to kidnap Elizabeth, so she's hiding in the closet." (anyone remember that scene? ^-^)

"Oh. Here, have some pizza," he offered, while taking a slice for himself. "I'm starving."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun! I owe you one."

"It's nothing. Forget it. You don't owe me anything, Daidouji-san."

"No, but I insist. We must have something like this over at my place some time." She smiled warmly.

"Well if you insist. Besides, who could resist an offer of spending the day with Daidouji-san?"

"Oh stop it," she chortled. 

As they continued on with the movie, two guardians were scheming in the kitchen. 

"What do you propose we do now, dimwit?" Spinel remarked.

"Oh, be quite, Suppi-chan! You're supposed to help me—don't make me hype you up!"

"Leave me alone, you wicked beast!" it cried in horror.

"I will if you stop insulting me and start helping."

"Alright then. What's your plan, dim— Nakuru-san?"

"Well since they're watching a movie on the couch together, we'll open the windows and make it cold so that they can cuddle up." She smiled proudly and triumphantly.

"My, but you're a genius," Spinel replied sardonically.

"Thank you, Suppi-chan. See, don't we make a good team if you just stopped being such a smart aleck?" she answered, not realizing Spinel's tone of voice. Suppi merely suppressed a snicker at that. 

"Lets sneak out around the back," Spinel said. 

"Why don't we just teleport there?"

"Don't you think Eriol-sama will sense that?"

"O yea, you're right. Lets go."

The devious guardians snuck around the house til they reached the exterior of the window of the living room. Peeking in, Nakuru dodged out of the way when Tomoyo turned to look out the window. 

"That was close. Tomoyo-san probably heard us."

"Ok, well lets just get this done so I can get back to by novel."

She began to slowly and ever so gently lift the window. "Help me with this," she whispered.

Spinel tried its best to help, being so little. After a few painstaking minutes of movement, the windows were fully opened. It was then time to sneak back into the kitchen and prepare the camera. 

"Nakuru-san, is it really necessary to video tape them?" Spinel asked exasperatedly when they were safely in the kitchen. "You're becoming more and more like Daidouji-san everyday."

"Of course it is! Don't you want Eriol-sama's _moment_ on tape? Besides, we could even use it as leverage one day." She smiled wickedly at that. 

"What is this? Impersonate people day? That is distinctly Eriol-sama's evil smirk."

She laughed lightly at Suppi's remark. "Well, we have been living with Eriol-sama for a while—wait, what are we doing? There's no time to chat. I should be videotaping right now!" Nakuru raced to the nice hiding spot she had set up earlier and turned on the camcorder. 

-`Nakuru-cam Vision`-

The kawaii couple are still sitting on the couch; not exactly snuggling, but they're sitting a little closer. That's a start. Oh no! Eriol-sama is coming this way! Time to initiate Nakuru camouflage! 

-`End Nakuru-cam Vision`-

She quickly pulled on her stealth suit, blending in with the wall. Her hands were sprawled out against the wall as she held her breath and stayed absolutely still. (She's really into the camouflaging thing. XD) 

Spinel rolled his eyes and smothered a laugh at the hysterical scene. If only it had the camera now…

.:`+`:.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, do you need any help with the hot chocolate?" Tomoyo called to the kitchen. 

"Thanks, I'm fine," he called back. 

_Now why _is_ it so cold all of a sudden? _Tomoyo thought. Right after that thought, her keen sense of perception kicked in and she noticed the opened windows. _So that's why! But were they always opened?_

"Here you are," Eriol said, handing her a steaming cup of hot cocoa. 

"Oh, arigatou. I just found out why it's so cold all of sudden; the windows are wide open. Silly us. How did we not notice it?"

"Guess we were just too into the movie. Or maybe someone opened them while we were watching the movie…"

"More like two conniving guardians," she giggled. 

-`Nakuru-cam Vision`-

Uh oh! Subjects are suspicious! Retreat! Retreat!

-`End Nakuru-cam Vision`-

Quickly she dashed into the kitchen and began busying herself with milk and cookies. Right when she was pouring milk into her glass, Eriol and Tomoyo walked in. 

"Konban wa, Eriol-sama, Tomoyo-san. Would you two like some milk and cookies too?" she asked innocently. 

They stared at her suspiciously. "Nakuru-san, we know you and Spinel-san opened the windows. The question now is why?" Eriol said in an authority-like tone. 

"Well we just thought it might be kind of stuffy. So we opened them for you, and we didn't want to disturb your movie."

"Well that was very _thoughtful_ of you two," Eriol said, disbelievingly. "Arigatou."

Tomoyo giggled, and they left the scene. "Those two were certainly up to something."

"What bugs me is what they were up to."

"Lets just let it go for now. I'm sure we'll find out what it is soon."

"Yea, you're right. Lets get back to the movie."

"Sure."

-[[`*`]]-

Back inside the kitchen, Nakuru sat thinking up a new plan while eating the cookies. "Suppi-chan, what do you think we should do next?"

"Don't bother me. I'm reading," was the response she got.

"Suppi, don't you want master to be happy?"

"I'll make him happy later."

"Wait, I've got it!"

That brought Spinel's attention away from his book for a second. "What diabolical plan do you have now?"

"Well…"

-]]`*`[[- 

 "That was a great movie!" Tomoyo cried when the movie ended. "I've got to get it some time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Daidouji-san. It was a great movie. Would you like to borrow it?"

"Oh, could I? I'm gonna watch it again tomorrow."

"Great. Here you are." He handed her the tape. 

"Oh I know. Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we can do this again? Since we both like the movie so much."

"Sounds great."

"Well, I better get going. It's getting kind of late."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, my bodyguards might think I ran off somewhere. Haha." 

"Time sure does pass by when you're having fun. I'll walk you home."

"It's ok, Hiiragizawa-kun. It's only next door."

"But I insist. I'll see you to your door and see that you're safe."

She giggled. "Well aren't you the gentleman? Lets go."

 A moment later, they were already at the footsteps of Tomoyo's porch. 

"It has been a wonderful day. Goodnight, Daidouji-san."

"Goodnight, Hiiragizawa-kun. It has been a great day. See you tomorrow."

Eriol caressed her hand with a soft kiss and left, as she turned and entered her house with a smile.

`\`/`\`/`\`/`\`/`

"Kawaii desu!!" Nakuru squealed from a bush. 

"How did I ever let you drag me out here to spy on them?" Spinel said, popping out of the bush as well. 

"I got it all on tape! Now lets go inside and plan for the next adventure!" she cried happily. 

A/N: So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review, and I'll see ya in the next chappi. ^-^


	2. Sleepwalk?

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill; I don't own CCS. xP

A/N: Hey! Sorry I took so long to update. Too many things to do. Well anyway, hope you enjoy this chappi. By the way, I'm gonna skip Eriol and Tomoyo's next day together cuz it's just too long to write and I've got other plans for them. Hehe. R&R plz!

Chapter 2: Sleepwalk?

Night came soon once again, consuming the city in darkness, though peeping stars and a vibrant moon lit the paths. It was eleven at night, and all was silent; most people were already inside their cozy homes. But there was one who was stuck outside.

"Nakuru-san! Spinel-san! LET ME IN!" a certain magician cried, banging on the elegant door of his Victorian mansion. Laughter was heard inside.

"You're not coming in tonight, Eriol-sama. Maybe you should go to a hotel with NO money, or just crash at Tomoyo-san's house tonight," Nakuru replied evilly.

He was caught and trapped. He had no other choice but to spend the night at Tomoyo's. Embarrassment warmed his cheeks as he knocked on Tomoyo's door.

The door swung open as a slender figure stood with a pale lavender robe on. "Hiiragizawa-kun? What are you doing here? You just left not ten minutes ago." A smile crept onto her impeccable face. "Don't tell me you were that excited to see me again," she joked.

"Actually, I'm glad too see you, but that's not the main reason I came. See, after I left your place after the movie and such, I went home, but Nakuru-san and Spinel-san locked me out."

"I see. Why don't you come in first?"

"Thanks." He entered, and they seated themselves on the couch as Tomoyo lit the fireplace. "So what happened after that? Is something wrong?"

"Well, they locked me out magically, combining their strengths. And without my Clow Key, which they took, and after Sakura-san became the most powerful sorceress, I don't have enough magic to break their spell. I didn't bring any money with me either, because I didn't think it necessary. So now I've got no where to spend the night…and I was hoping that I could…umm…stay here?"

"Of course, Hiiragizawa-kun. You're welcomed here anytime."

"Well I don't want to be a bother to you. I'll leave as soon as I wake up in the morning."

"No, stay as long as you like. We could have breakfast together, and afterwards, we'll go see your naughty guardians." She smiled reassuringly.

"I graciously thank you, Daidouji-san. Those two are gonna get it when I get back in the house." By then, the infamous evil smirk was put in play.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, maybe you should wait 'til tomorrow to plan your wicked schemes."

"Huh? Oh, right." He smiled and sweatdropped. "Sorry. It's a little habit."

She laughed at his adorable childlike expression. "Let's go upstairs now. I'll show you to your room."

He followed her up the marble staircase, leading them to a spacious upper level.

"You have a very lovely home here, Daidouji-san."

"Thanks. Your room is right here. There're two master bedrooms here. Mine is next to yours. Both rooms include a walk-in closet, a bathroom, and a balcony."

"Wow." He smiled. "I owe you again."

"Come on, we're friends. You don't owe me anything. Just think of it as a sleepover." She walked to the door, about to leave when Eriol called her back.

"Daidouji-san?"

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He came to her and gave her a warm hug. "Thanks again."

"No need to thank me." She wore a soft smile. His embrace gave her comfort and a pleasant feeling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She turned and closed the door behind her, walking to her own room. Tomoyo removed her robe and crawled under the covers in her pajamas. _What a coincidence that Hiiragizawa-kun is staying in that room when I had it especially painted blue last summer…_

[[!]]

In the middle of the night, two mischievous guardians snuck into the house…

[[!]]

Rays of the soft morning sunlight poured onto Tomoyo's face through the window, stirring her from her slumber. Lying conscious, though with her eyes still closed, she felt something warm beside her. She snuggled close to it for warmth beneath the covers. But when she slowly opened her eyes to reveal a body in close proximity to her, she let out a scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! How'd I get here?!"

That aroused that someone beside her, and caused him to cry out as well from surprise. "What's going on?" Eriol asked, still drowsy. He was the one sleeping beside her in the same bed…and they were snuggling with each other…. As he came to full awareness, he realized their situation. They both sat up looking at each other.

"How did I get here? What happened? We didn't do anything last night! Right?" Tomoyo inquired, a little afraid of the answer.

"No! We didn't do anything. I don't remember anything. We were just sleeping right next to each other. You must've sleepwalked over that's all. No need to panic." _Right…?_

"Right, that's it. Sleepwalking. But wait, I never sleepwalk."

"Well, maybe you just ate something."

"Yea, that's probably it. I ate something," she half mumbled to herself. Somehow, their reasoning didn't satisfy either one. There had to a better explanation than that. But what could it be?

"Well, umm, I guess I'll be going back to my room to brush my teeth," Tomoyo said, getting up. As she left the room, she couldn't help but notice Eriol's well-toned body, for he was only wearing boxers.

"Yea, I better brush my teeth too." As for him, he too couldn't help but notice Tomoyo's slim figure. She was wearing a pajama set of a spaghetti strap tank-top and shorts.

Eriol entered the bathroom in his room and began the process of preparing his toothbrush. _Well that was an interesting way to wake up. But what really happened last night? Did we really do something? Did she not feel like sleeping alone? Well there's only one way to find out!_

At breakfast, the two helped prepare the dishes together. They sat down at the glass dining table, decorated with a vase of daffodils.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes? Is everything okay?"

"Fine, but I'd like to apologize for what happened. It never happened before, and I'm not even sure how it happened—"

"It's alright, Daidouji-san. You don't have to apologize." _It was actually kinda nice. I haven't snuggled with someone in a while. _"But you know what? I don't think either one of us had anything to do with it. Somehow, I get the feeling that something else must've happened."

"Really? I feel as if something weird happened too."

"After breakfast, let's go to my house and see what _really_ happened. I have a mirror that can show me anything at anytime."

"Great. But you don't spy on people by any chance, do you?"

He chuckled. "No, I only use it for emergency."

"Just checking," she laughed.

--

Eriol's study

"Here's the mirror." He chanted an incantation, and conjured up an image of Tomoyo's house last night. So far, they were still asleep in their own beds. Moments later, two shadowy figures appeared.

"There!" Tomoyo pointed.

"Nakuru-san and Spinel-san!" he recognized.

They continued to watch to see what the guardians had done. Nakuru and Spinel were in Tomoyo's room casting a spell. Tomoyo's sleeping form levitated into the air. Nakuru raised her hands and floated her over to Eriol's room, letting her down in his bed and covering her with the blanket Eriol was using.

"We've caught the culprits!" Eriol indicated. "The worry they caused us! We nearly had a heart attack when we woke up this morning, didn't we?"

"Exactly! So what are we going to do with them?"

"I think I've got a plan already." The notorious smirk.

--

The rest of the day elapsed typically. Tomoyo stayed at Eriol's mansion. The two were waiting for the perfect moment to set their plan into action. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon. The two guardians were worn out once again from their games and decided to take a nap. Perfect.

Eriol stood outside Nakuru's room first and recited a spell, casting it in her room while standing outside of it. Then he went over to Spinel's room and did the same thing. Tomoyo watched in admiration.

"Okay, you knock on Nakuru-san's door and I'll knock on Spinel's," Eriol whispered.

"Okay."

At the same time, they knocked and woke the sun and moon guardian simultaneously. Yet again, there was a concurrent shriek from both rooms. Nakuru's cry was a result of her entire room being stripped of her Touya possessions, which she took from him, and Touya pictures. In place of them were trinkets belonging to Kaho, Touya's girlfriend, and dozens of posters of her. Spinel's room was covered in sweets. In fact, his entire room, furniture, and belongings were now made of cookies and cakes, pies and pudding, candies and custards, brownies and buttery sweets, and all kinds of sickeningly sweet delights.

Outside, Eriol and Tomoyo were hysterical with laughter.

Nakuru and Spinel both slammed their door opened. "ERIOL-SAMA!" was their greeting. But their only replies were more fits of laughter.

"I'm guessing you found out about what happened last night?" Spinel asked calmly after that uncharacteristic outburst from it.

"Yea, haha. I used my, hahahaha, magical mirror thing, hahaha."

"Darn that magical device of yours. I knew it'd be used against me one of these days."

"I'm sorry to say this but," Tomoyo said, "you got your just desserts."

Eriol and Tomoyo shared another round of hilarity at the pun.

"Eriol-sama, we locked you out for your own good. But you're not gonna get away with this!" Nakuru said triumphantly. "Now give me back my Touya stuff! I can't stand seeing all those disgusting pictures of _Kaho_ in there."

"Mmm…maybe later." He evilly grinned at her.

"Eriol-sama, don't be mean! Do you know how long it took me to collect all those?!"

He chuckled. "Actually, I do. Well, here you are." With a wave of his hand, everything was back in place.

"Thank you!"

"What about me?" Spinel piped up. "I'm just about ready to break out from all those sweets in there! I'd like to die some other way, if that's alright with you."

"You've made your point. Here." Another wave, and he was all set.

-----

Christmas was arriving quickly and presents still needed to be wrapped. Now, what exactly was it that Nakuru and Spinel were planning to wrap for Tomoyo?

A/N: So what did you think? Hope it was good. I'm glad I finally got this done cuz inspiration doesn't seem to like me much right now. =] Review plz! Thanks.


	3. Gifts and Sparks

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary for every chapter? Well I don't own CCS at all. xP

A/N: Hey thx for those who reviewed. I love Christmas…and it's Christmas! Well in the fic it is. Haha. And Tomoyo's finally getting her special gift. :D

Chapter 3: Gifts

"Suppi-chaaaaaan!! Come here please!" Nakuru squealed animatedly; there was no answer but snoring and laughter in the garden. "SUPPI-CHAN! WAKE UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!" she cried, not budging from her spot in Eriol's study.

"What do you want, Nakuru-san?" a groggy Spinel asked, fumbling in its flight.

"I just thought of the perfect gift for Tomoyo-san!"

"That's great. Tell me in a couple hours." Just as Spinel was about to fly away, Nakuru grabbed its tail, yanked it in, and locked the door shut.

"It's Christmas Eve. We have to plan NOW! See, we're gonna…"

-;-

Outside in the garden patio, Eriol and Tomoyo were having tea.

"This is actually kinda fun, having an authentic English tea," Tomoyo said to Eriol.

"Yes, and I even have the actual cakes and scones to go with it. Another spot of tea, milady?"

"Why thank you, kind sir." They chuckled at their silliness.

That was just about when they heard Nakuru's urgent call to Spinel. "Hmm…what's she up to now?" Eriol wondered suspiciously aloud.

Tomoyo grinned. "Lets go find out." The two crept quietly back into the mansion and slid their ears against the smooth wooden door of Eriol's study.

"…Tomoyo's Christmas present," they heard from inside.

Tomoyo gasped. "They're planning a present for me? That's what's so important?" she whispered.

"Well of course it's important. But the way they're talking about it, there must be some catch to it. Let's listen."

"…for once I agree. That would be a marvelous gift. I'm sure both of them will enjoy it…especially Eriol-sama!" Spinel said; laughter followed.

"Huh? Why would I especially enjoy _your_ Christmas present?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Tomoyo answered, just as confused. "But it must be some present if Spinel-san agreed like that with Nakuru-san."

"It is," Nakuru replied.

Busted.

"Ahh! Nakuru-san! We were just cleaning the floor here, weren't we Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Oh yea, right. See?" He magically zapped two cloths into their hands.

"Tsk, tsk, Eriol-sama…being caught by Nakuru-san? Well there's a first."

"Well never mind that. What were you two talking about me enjoying Daidouji-san's present?"

"Nothing. It's a surprise. We can't tell you what it is, or else it won't be a surprise anymore." Nakuru smiled cheerily.

"Oh just tell us, Nakuru-san. Please. It doesn't matter if it's not a surprise," Tomoyo pleaded.

"No, it has to be a surprise. Let's go Suppi-chan!"

"Nakuru-san, wait!"

Too late. She was gone with the blink of an eye, along with Spinel.

"It's ok, Daidouji-san. We'll find out what it is they're planning. Come on, let's use my mirror again."

"Good idea."

The same incantation was chanted to reveal the study minutes before. But to their disappointment, they saw this: Spinel and Nakuru were looking up at the ceiling and saying, "Eriol-sama, we know you're gonna use your magic mirror to see what we're doing, so we're casting a spell to block your vision!" They laughed triumphantly.

"Those smart butts! We'll find out one way or another!" He returned the mirror to a regular mirror image and exited the study with Tomoyo, who was giggling.

"Once again, they're one step ahead of us. They can really accomplish things when they try together."

"Yea, and it's a good thing they don't usually get along, otherwise I'd sure be in trouble."

"Hmm…where do you think they went?"

"I don't know, but why don't we do something, and worry about them later?"

"Sure."

-;-

"They've decided to do something else," Spinel reported from their secret hiding place beneath the living room grounds.

"Good. Ok, here's what we're gonna do." She laid out a large sheet of blueprints.

Spinel sweatdropped. "You actually went out and got _real_ blueprint paper??"

"Of course! This is a professional plan."

"Riiight…well let me see them anyway." When Spinel saw the plans, it found that it was only stick figure drawings and that a normal piece of paper would've done, bringing about another sweatdrop.

"What? They're pretty good drawings! It took me a whole half hour to do them!"

"O wow. I'm so impressed. Bravo," it said in a dull sarcastic voice.

"Suppi-chan! Work with me here!"

"Alright! But wouldn't we get caught right away if we do this? Eriol-sama would surely catch us."

"Not if we're very careful and use magic."

"If you say so. What time will we put it into action?"

"Mmm…how about a couple minutes before midnight? Then we can give the present to Tomoyo-chan at 12:01! She'll be so happy!" she squealed.

-;-

Night came quickly, and despite all their attempts to uncover the secret plans, Eriol and Tomoyo went to bed with failure on their minds. _How could we have failed? I mean, we are us,_ Eriol had thought before falling asleep. And as for Tomoyo, she had had just about the same thought.

"Nakuru-san, wake up! Nakuru-san! It's almost midnight, and you're drooling all over me!" Spinel whispered furiously. Apparently, the two guardians had fallen asleep waiting for the right time.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Let's go!" she whispered back. They tiptoed stealthily across the halls and into Eriol's room. "Got the ribbon and duck tape?"

"Here," Spinel handed Nakuru the thick roll of red ribbon. "Do you have the spell?"

"Yea, right here. Ready?"

"Let's do this already."

"Ok!" The guardians quietly read the charm together. When they were done, the ribbon levitated and wound itself tightly all around their master, forming a bow at the top of his head. Then the duck tape sprung to life and sealed itself across Eriol's mouth, waking him from a sweet dream.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw two blurry figures smirking. _Uh oh._When he tried to reach for his glasses, he found himself bound so tight, he could barely move his fingers about less than a centimeter. His eyes widened. "MmMmMMmmmMMmmMmmmMMmm!" Eriol cried. "Mmm!" Watching him struggle, Nakuru and Spinel broke into side-splitting hysterics. "Don't even try, Eriol-sama. You're magically bound!"

"MmmMMmmm!"

"It's 12:01! Let's go!" Nakuru lifted Eriol to his feet, which were the only part of his body that wasn't bound. She put his glasses on for him and urged him to walk—or in his case, hop. "This is priceless! We must record it! But first, Eriol-sama, go to Tomoyo-san's room! Quick!"

"Mmmm!"

Tomoyo was spending the night there since they were going to celebrate Christmas together. Arriving at her room, Nakuru knocked. "Tomoyo-chan! Suppi-chan and I have a surprise for you!"

Tomoyo got up sleepily and opened the door. There stood Eriol wrapped entirly in red ribbon and a bow, while Nakuru shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is our present to you! Doncha just love it?" she cried with the greatest amount of joy.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What? You're giving Hiiragizawa-kun to me?" Suddenly, she burst out laughing, realizing his situation and appearance at the moment. "How on earth did you get him to agree?"

"MMmmm! MMmmmM!"

"I'm guessing by that reaction, he didn't," she said, still laughing.

"Well, aren't you going to open your present?"

"We cast a spell so that only you would be able to untie him," Spinel spoke.

"Wait, let me get my camcorder! This is too good to pass up!"

Eriol frowned deeply, but he could only utter another "MmmMmmph!"

"Ok, Hiiragizawa-kun. Smile big for the camera!" Tomoyo said excitedly, who was all smiles, herself. "Great. I think I'll open my _present_ now."

"Take off the tape first!" Nakuru squeaked spiritedly, as if Eriol was the latest toy in the toy store.

"Ok, but get ready for some violent word action," Tomoyo warned with humor twinkling in her eyes. "Should I slowly peel it off, or should I ripe it out in one strike?" She grinned impishly at him.

Eriol's eyes bulged as he mumbled once more. _You're supposed to be on my side, Daidouji-san!!_

"Actually, I think Eriol-sama is starting to grow a mustache, and I don't really like it," Nakuru said with a wicked look.

Eriol shook his head vehemently to indicate that there was absolutely no mustache growing on him.

"Well, I think he's suffered enough. Maybe I should show some mercy. After all, he _is_ Hiiragizawa-kun, the kindest, most wonderful—"

"Troublemaker, Tomoyo-san. I think the word you're looking for is _evil_ troublemaker."

"MmMMMMM!!"

"Nakuru-san, I think you've had your fun and your revenge…"

_Thank God for Spinel-san's rationality_, thought Eriol.

"Now it's my turn!"

_Spinel__!!!_

The little winged creature flew over to Eriol's eyelevel and gave him a sympathetic and malevolent look. "I'm sorry, Eriol-sama…but the sweets were just too much." In an instant, Spinel had taken hold of a corner of the duck tape and ripped it across Eriol's mouth, revealing a dark red mark afterwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Spinel-san and Nakuru-san!! What the$&#%&#%&#$#$)(#&%(#&%(!!)%#(%#)%#$#(&%(&!!"

"Guess you were right about his words, Daidouji-san. Maybe you should leave the rest of the present unwrapping until later when he cools off and decides not to harm us," Spinel said. The trio smiled awkwardly and sweatdropped.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea."

"Daidouji-san, would you please unwrap me _now_?" Eriol managed to grit through his teeth.

"Uhh…sure…on one condition though. You have to promise to not harm any of us, or my video tape, which–caught-everything-that-just-happened-because-it's-still-recording-on-my-tripod."

He took a deep breath. "Ipromise."

"Nice work, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ok, I'm going to unwrap him now." Tentatively, she pulled the bow that was atop his head, and slowly unraveled the ribbon, walking around and around him.

"That'll take forever. Just pull really hard!" Nakuru suggested enthusiastically.

"Alright then, here goes." She gave him a hard yank and kept pulling, forcing the poor magician to spin wildly until he gave in to a crash landing. Eriol had landed on top of Tomoyo, head spinning and eyes swirling.

"Ohh! Here's part two of our present!" Nakuru pulled out of her pocket a nice sprig of fresh mistletoe, walking over to the distraught mage who was straddled over Tomoyo in a compromising position, in his boxers. "Here you go! It's tradition!" She dangled it over the couple in a teasing manner.

Eriol, who still saw two of everything, slowly regained his vision and looked up to find the crisp Christmas plant waving in his face.

"Uh, Nakuru-san, I think part one was enough of a present already…thanks?" Tomoyo said nervously.

"Oh no you don't. You have to take the whole package! You two must seal the deal!"

Eriol, who was still on top of Tomoyo, stared into her eyes, and somehow, he lost all his anger. Warmth washed over him and slowly he descended, causing her to lean in too to, like Nakuru said, seal the deal.

After it was 'sealed,' Eriol spoke. "That was _some_ present, don't you think, Tomoyo-san?"

"Absolutely, Eriol-kun."

"That was great! And I got it all on Tomoyo-chan's tape too!" Nakuru shrieked happily.

"Hey! It's my tape! Nakuru-san! Come back here!" The duo jumped up and raced to catch the hyperactive moon guardian.

-;-

The day passed with more mistletoe madness and wild activities until the sun set. There was a snowball fight raging in the backyard: Eriol and Tomoyo versus Spinel and Nakuru.

Eriol threw a snowball, but missed and hit Tomoyo instead. "Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!" she cried in a friendly competitive manner.

Snowballs flew, and soon, the two were on the ground making snow angels. "We're actually making snow angels this time, instead of sugar/flour angels like last time," Tomoyo laughed.

He chuckled. "Let's see how they look." They were practically perfect.

"Talk about your Kodak moments. I'll get my camera."

Once again, Eriol was left to inscribe their names; but this time he wrote 'Eriol 3's Tomoyo.' When Tomoyo got back and saw it, she smiled softly and bent down to add something of her own: '& Tomoyo 3's Eriol.' The picture was taken and another kiss was shared.

"Hey, maybe you love birds should live in a mistletoe tree!" Nakuru shouted from across the battlefield.

"There's no such thing!" they laughed.

"Well, Eriol-sama could make one. Anyway, we win!"

"No way!" They charged into the other team's fort bearing snowballs in each glove-protected hand.

-;-

"PRESENT TIME!!!"

"Every year, Nakuru-san screams that when it's time. I think it's even become a duty for her," Eriol told Tomoyo.

"Could she possibly abandon that 'duty' of hers? It's incredibly irritating," Spinel asked tiresomely.

"I don't think she'd give up that job if her life depended on it."

"Well it may, soon!"

"Be patient with her, Spinel-san. It's Christmas. She's just excited," Tomoyo soothed.

"Then what's her excuse for the other 364 days of the year?"

"Oh stop it Spinel-san," she giggled.

"Come on, you guys! It's PRESENT TIME!!"

"We're coming."

"Tomoyo-chan first! Open Eriol-sama's gift for you first!"

"Alright." She took the rectangular box, packaged in lavender wrapping paper and decorated with white roses. Shaking it, she concluded, "It sounds like clothes."

"Clothes?" Eriol asked suspiciously.

"Just open it, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru cried, trying to brush off his suspicion.

"It's just so pretty I don't want to tear it."

"We've got more! I'll give you some later!"

"Ok, calm down." She laughed good-naturedly at her anxiety. Then, tearing the paper, she lifted the contents awkwardly. "Umm…it's……lovely…?"

"Do you like it? I picked it out myself," Eriol inquired, not noticing Tomoyo's odd expression, as he had his back turned to her to pour himself some tea.

"Yea…great…" At that moment, Nakuru couldn't help but burst out loud laughing like a manic.

"What's so…a lacey purple bra?! Nakuru-san!! What did you do with my REAL present?!"

She laughed and ran away with Eriol hot on the trail as magical sparks flew in every direction. Tomoyo and Spinel sat and sweatdropped.

"Well, another spot of tea, Spinel-san?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

THE END ;D

A/N: YAY! I'm finally finished! So what did you think? Drop a review plz.  
  
-;- -;-  
-;-   
Eriol 3's Tomoyo   
-;- & -;-  
Tomoyo 3's Eriol   
-;- -;-   
  
-;-


End file.
